villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ivy Pepper/Gallery
Images and videos of the mutated ecoterrorist Ivy Pepper from Gotham. Gallery Promotional Ivy Pepper gotham.jpg Ivy Pepper Gotham Season 3.png IvyDVDBack.png ''Gotham'' Season 1 Young Ivy Pepper.png|Ivy Pepper with her plants. Ivy Pepper Lovecraft.png|Ivy Pepper at the Flea. Season 2 Ivy mushrooms.png|Ivy tending to the magic mushrooms. Season 3 IvyRooftop.png|Ivy meets the Bruce Wayne lookalike. IvyCaptured.png|Ivy is captured by Fish Mooney's men. IvyCornered.png|Ivy, moments before falling into the pipe and getting aged by Marv. IvyResurfaces.png|Ivy wakes up after having been aged by Marv. Ivy-0.png Ivy second form.png|Ivy seeing a dying plant. Ivy1d6d5ae3-ed3f-414f-b906-f2be52ccd8c8.png IvySelina.png|Ivy grabs Selina, who does not recognize her. IvyPepper3x09.png PoisonIvy3x09.png gthm315_2691.jpg|Ivy Pepper meets Penguin. IvyLair.png|Ivy brings Oswald to her lair. gthm316_1274.jpg|Ivy spying on thugs, who are in her house. gthm316_1923.jpg|A thug smelling Ivy's perfume. gthm316_2702.jpg|Ivy gives Oswald an idea to make a team of freaks. gthm317_0057.jpg|Ivy and Oswald in Mr. Freeze's hideout. gthm317_1075.jpg|Ivy and Oswald talk to Bridgit Pike on the factory. Poison Ivy, Firefly and Mr Freeze season 3 Screencap.png|Ivy with Firefly and Mr. Freeze. Season 4 Ivy switch.png|Ivy hits the switch revealing Ed Nygma's frozen statue. Ivy Pepper Oswald.png|Ivy interrupting Oswald's private thought. ZsaszIvy.png|Ivy and Zsasz in the Iceberg Lounge. Ivy betrays.png|Ivy betrays Oswald by shutting the power down. Ivy Pepper visiting.png|Ivy visiting Barbara Kean's business with Penguin and Zsasz. Ivy hurt.png|Ivy hurt by Tabitha Galavan when she is told to leave. Ivy Pepper hypnotizes.png|Ivy hypnotizes the shop owner with her perfume. Ivy potions.png|Ivy asking the shop keeper which potions are strong. Ivy Pepper consumes.png|Ivy drinking the mystical potions. The_Fear_Reaper2382.jpg|Ivy mutates after drinking some of the chemical liquids. Ivy cocoon.png|Ivy hibernating in a cocoon surrounded by ivy plants. Pieces_of_a_Broken_Mirror0287.jpg|Ivy's new look after being reborn. Ivy reflection.png|Ivy sees her new form in a mirror. Ivy Pepper smiling.png|Ivy wearing her old sweater smiling evilly. Pieces_of_a_Broken_Mirror1385.jpg|Ivy watches small plants dying. Ivy emerges.jpg|Ivy Pepper on the streets of Gotham. Ivy dress.png|Ivy taking a dress from the closet. Pieces_of_a_Broken_Mirror1493.jpg|Ivy watches a TV commercial of "Sirens of Gotham" club. Ivy Pepper club.png|Ivy visits the Gotham Sirens Club. Pieces_of_a_Broken_Mirror1972.jpg|Ivy talks briefly with Tabitha Galavan. Ivy reveal.png|Ivy reveals her new self to Selina. Ivy Pepper antidote.png|Ivy gives Selina an antidote to her poison. Ivy vows.png|Ivy states she'll never be underestimated or ignored. Ivy Pepper team.png|Ivy invites Selina to “make Gotham our bitch”. Ivy hypnotizes.png|Ivy hypnotizes Roland's wife with her new perfume. A_Beautiful_Darkness0275.jpg|Ivy kills Roland Charles a Wayne Industries scientist. Ivy paperwork.png|Ivy reading paperwork about Project M. Ivy abandoned.png|Selina abandons Ivy for killing Roland. Ivy kisses.png|Ivy kisses Bruce Wayne with her hypnotic lipstick. Ivy poisons.png|Ivy poisons Bruce with her Toxin leaving him to die. IvyPeytonS4Promo.png|Ivy with the Lazarus Water. Ivy Lazarus water.png|Ivy discovers what Project M really is. A_Beautiful_Darkness2750.jpg|Ivy threatens to kill Lucius Fox. Ivy Lucius_vial.png|Ivy holds the antidote to save Bruce from her poison. Ivy Lazarus flower.png|Ivy mixes her blood with Lazarus Water creating a deadly flower. A_Beautiful_Darkness3436.jpg|Ivy makes new flowers after spreading their dust on two humans. Ivy plant.png|Ivy brings one of her Lazarus flowers to Harvey's bar. Ivy poison spores.png|Ivy spreading her flowers poison spores on bar patrons. Ivy TV.png|Ivy broadcasts a message on Gotham News. Ivy message.png|Ivy threatens the city by giving it back to plants. Ivy warehouse.png|Ivy meeting with Jim Gordon and Bullock in a warehouse. Ivy Bullock Gordon.png|Ivy with Bullock under her control tells him to kill Gordon. Ivy gala.png|Ivy takes over the Wayne Foundation dinner. Ivy poison flower.png|Ivy kills one of the guests with her poisonous flower. Ivy volunteer.png|Ivy chooses Alfred as a volunteer to sniff her flowers. Ivy thwarted.png|Ivy's plans are thwarted by the arrival of Jim Gordon. Ivy surprised.png|Ivy retreats to her lair and surprised by Selina. Ivy Lazarus vial.png|Ivy holding a vial containing the last of the Lazarus Water. Ivy whip.png|Selina wraps her whip around Ivy's arm holding the vial. Ivy fighting.png|Ivy fighting Selina trying to scratch Selina with her toxin. Ivy threatens.png|Ivy threatens Selina while she holds a knife against her. Ivy warns.png|Ivy warns Selina to never get in her way again before leaving. Videos Gotham 3x16 - Ivy helps Penguin to escape Gotham 3x16 - Penguin kills Gabe The Final Showdown The Penguin vs. The Riddler Short Film GOTHAM 4K Part 2 The Birth of Poison Ivy (1080P FULL HD) Season 4 Ep. 12 GOTHAM Gotham 5x02 Bruce & Ivy Scene (part 1) Gotham 5x02 Bruce & Ivy Scene (part 2) Category:Galleries